<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sowlmates by unafujoshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000524">Sowlmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafujoshit/pseuds/unafujoshit'>unafujoshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafujoshit/pseuds/unafujoshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto y Akaashi son dos mejores amigos muy unidos que a pesar de que se conocen hace solo un año se complementan a la perfección, sin embargo, últimamente sus sentimientos por el otro se asemejan a algo más que una amistad... ¿Serán estos búhos lo suficientemente valientes para confesar lo que sienten aunque arriesgue la hermosa amistad que han construido?</p><p>Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate, solo la historia es mía ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Los Dramas Coreanos Son Muy Útiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ<br/>Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fan fic de estos dos porque son mi pareja favorita de haikyu!!, siento que las personalidades aún no están del todo acordes a las del manga/anime pero intentaré mejorar.<br/>Aún no sé si será un short fic o se extenderá más pero espero que lo disfruten, si alguien lo lee ಥ⌣ಥ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi estaba un poco ansioso, después de todo era su primer día como estudiante de segundo año, pero esa no era la razón de su estado de ánimo, la causa de su ansiedad radicaba en que desde ese día era oficialmente el vice capitán del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani</p><p>¿Sería lo suficientemente apto para el puesto? Todos la responsabilidad que se le había relegado con el puesto no le había afectado hasta el momento, antes se sentía irreal, ahora para bien o para mal, se dirigía hacia el gimnasio en el que empezaría su primer día como vice capitán. </p><p>—¡Akaasheee! —Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendoso llamado de su capitán. </p><p>El chico de cabellos grises y negros le dirigía una enorme sonrisa, ¿Cómo es que no mostraba ninguna señal de nervisosismo en su primer día como capitán? Aunque a estas alturas a Akaashi no le sorprendería que lo hubiera olvidado.        </p><p>—Buenos días, Bokuto-san.</p><p>—¡Buenos días, Akaashe! —Lo saludó emocionado—. Apresúrate, tenemos que cambiarnos antes de que comience la práctica. Ah, extrañé tanto tus pases, de verdad son los mejores. </p><p>—Bokuto-san, no es necesario cambiarse —Dijo el azabache, ignorando lo último que había dicho el otro, aunque su corazón si que no podía ignorarlo—. Hoy no hay práctica matutina, como es el primer día tenemos que ayudar a registrar a los nuevos miembros del club.   </p><p>El menor casi podía vislumbrar los engranajes del cerebro de su senpai intentando procesar la información. De pronto, la boca de Bokuto formó una enorme "o" en señal de entendimiento.</p><p>—Claro que sí, claro que sí. Solo quería comprobar que no lo habías olvidado Akaashi.</p><p>A veces la simpleza del joven con apariencia de búho lograba borrar por un momento sus preocupaciones. El registro de los de primero no fue nada del otro mundo, llenar formularios, hablar un poco sobre los horarios de las prácticas y las actividades del club.</p><p>Al finalizar cada uno regresó a su clase. Todo el equipo pasó junto el receso como era su costumbre. Hasta que por fin llegó la hora de la primera práctica del año y con ella retornaban los pensamientos pesimistas de Akaashi, ya estaban apunto de pasar las puertas del gimnasio. </p><p>Podrían decir lo que quisieran de Bokuto, que era distraído, hiperactivo, de ánimo voluble e incluso que era un poco infantil, pero algo por lo que se llevaría un premio sería por notar el más mínimo cambio en Akaashi.</p><p>La mayoría podría pensar que el de ojos azules siempre permanecía impasible en todas las situaciones, pero su mejor amigo podía notar cuando había algo que lo molestaba, que lo ponía ansioso o simplemente cuando su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que podría pasar desapercibida para ojos inexperto, y Kotaro si que era un experto, así como Akaashi sabía cómo lidiar con sus estados de ánimo tan cambiantes, él también podía. </p><p>—¿Sabes, Akaashi? Estoy un poco nervioso por ser el nuevo capitán —El aludido lo miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero sé que con la ayuda del mejor vice capitán del mundo haré un buen trabajo —Añadió con una enorme sonrisa. </p><p>Keiji se contagió por la seguridad que transmitían sus palabras y sin percatarse se encontró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. <em>«Todos deberían tener un Bokuto Kotaro en sus vidas»</em> pensó. </p><p>—Hey, hey, hey, ¡Hola a todos! —Gritó el capitán mientras traspasaba el umbral de la puerta. </p><p>Luego de la presentación formal de los nuevos reclutas empezó la práctica. </p><p>—Bokuto-san, ya le dije que no puedo hacerle ningún pase, primero tenemos que ver las habilidades de los nuevos -le dijo por quinta vez el setter a su senpai que mostraba una expresión entristecida. </p><p>—Pero Akaasheee, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibí un pase tuyo.</p><p>—Ah... —Suspiró rendido el azabache—. Puedo ponerle algunos pases después de que termine la práctica.</p><p>El cabello bicolor del capitán se volvió a levantar para concordar con su estado de ánimo. De inmediato se puso a darle uno que otro consejo a los nuevos reclutas y a probar las colocaciones del nuevo setter de primer año. </p><p>Finalizada la práctica todos abandonaron el gimnasio, a excepción de Bokuto y Akaashi quienes se quedaron practicando como habían prometido. </p><p>—No sé cómo pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin tus colocaciones Akaasheee —Exclamó emocionado. </p><p>El setter estaba tirado en el piso intentando recobrar energías, dos horas adicionales de entrenamiento eran bastante extenuantes, más si se le sumaba Bokuto a la ecuación. Por su parte, el susodicho estaba lleno de vitalidad todavía. </p><p>—Sí quieres descansa un poco más —Le dijo el de ojos ámbarinos, quien acaba de terminar de guardar los balones—. Yo me daré una ducha -Keiji asintió. </p><p>Después de unos minutos el azabache se dirigió a los vestidores, ahí Bokuto ya estaba duchado y cambiado, este último le dijo que iba a empezar a cerrar el gimnasio mientras que el primero se dispuso a tomar un baño. </p><p>❖❖❖</p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Cuando terminé de cerrar el gimnasio regresé a los vestidores en busca de Akaashi, mi amigo estaba a medio vestir, lo que es lógico ya que se estaba duchando hace unos momentos y tampoco es una novedad considerando que lo he visto muchas veces de esa forma, aún así se sintió diferente. Esta es la primera vez que lo veo así después de darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por él. </p><p>En las vacaciones antes del inicio de curso me encontré pensando muy seguido en Akaashi, Dios, en verdad los extrañaba. Y no hablo solo de sus pases, me refiero a su compañía, sus sutiles pero brillantes sonrisas, su manera de subirme el ánimo, así que la mejor solución que se me vino a la mente fue preguntarle a mi bro. </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Inicio del flashback </strong> </em>
</p><p>Me: Brooo</p><p>Bro (^▽^): ¿? </p><p>Me: Necesito de tu sabiduría. </p><p>Bro (^▽^): ¿Qué pasó ahora? </p><p>Bro (^▽^): Espero que no sea algo estúpido como la vez que querías adoptar un búho y armaste un berrinche... </p><p>Me: Eso no ewa una estupidez :c</p><p>Me: Como sea, es importanteeee</p><p>Me: Tiene que ver con Akaashi... </p><p>Bro (^▽^):  ¿Por fin se cansó de ti? </p><p>Me: Qué???? Noooo</p><p>Me: Mmm es solo que últimamente pienso mucho en él </p><p>Me: en serio quiero verlo ( ╥_╥)   </p><p>Bro (^▽^): Y bueno, ve a su casa o algo</p><p>Me: No está en Tokyo</p><p>Me: Está en casa de sus abuelos :c</p><p>Me: Puedo ir a tu casa??? </p><p>Bro (^▽^): Claro bro </p><p>Llegué a la casa de Kuroo y ahí se encontraba Kenma jugando un vídeo juego y con los auriculares puestos, así que ni siquiera notó que llegué. </p><p>—Hola bro —Me saludó mi amigo. </p><p>—Brooo, te extrañé —Dije mientras los abrazaba. </p><p>—Mmm, pero no tanto como a Akaashi, ¿no? </p><p>—E-eso, ¡Es diferente! </p><p>—¿Por qué es diferente? -Replicó con una sonrisa gatuna. </p><p>—Yo... No lo sé, solo se siente diferente —La pregunta me tomó desprevenido, ¡Era increíble que yo el mejor y más astuto as de la historia no tuviera la respuesta a una pregunta! </p><p>—Ehh, ya veo. Déjame hacerte una pregunta Bo, ¿Cómo te sientes cuándo estás con Akaashi, o cuándo piensas en él? </p><p>Lo medite unos segundos, hubiera respondido de inmediato si no hubieran llegado miles de pensamientos a mi mente. </p><p>—Bueno, siempre es divertido estar con Akaashi, a veces puede ser un poco serio pero es agradable pasar tiempo con él. Además es muy inteligente, después de todo sabe reconocer el talento de un as cuando lo ve ¡Y su sonrisa es la cosa más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida! ¿No se ve hermoso cada vez que sonríe? Debería hacerlo más seguido. Sus reacciones también son muy tiernas, me dan ganas de abrazarlo si soy honesto. </p><p>Kuroo me miraba como si hubiera sido exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando </p><p>—¿Aún no te das cuenta? —¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de qué? Lo miré sin entender—. Ah en serio, tienes que hallar las respuestas tú mismo sino no tendría sentido. </p><p>Después de ese día empecé a pensar más profundamente en aquella conversación, ¿A qué respuesta se refería mi bro? </p><p>Unos días después de lo ocurrido mis hermanas estuvieron de visita en la casa, así que pasamos un fin de semana entero viendo dramas coreanos. Me di cuenta que simpatizaba mucho con los sentimientos de los protagonistas, describían muy bien cómo me sentía con Akaashi, así que estuve muy concentrado para ver si al fin podía descubrir qué es lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>La respuesta fue un poco impactante: los protagonistas estaban enamorados, en ese momento todas las cosas se juntaron y comprendí que yo también estaba enamorado de mi amigo.</p><p>Me: Bro...</p><p>Bro (^▽^): Dime Bo</p><p>Me: Creo que estoy enamorado de Akaashi 👉👈</p><p>Bro (^▽^): Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta ( ¬_¬)</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fin del flashback </strong> </em>
</p><p>Así fue como me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi kouhai. El punto aquí es que ver a la persona que te gusta semidesnuda a pocos metros de ti no es algo que puedas ignorar.</p><p>Sin percatarme mis ojos recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, intentaba apartar la mirada, no estaba bien observar de esa forma a otra persona sin su consentimiento, pero no podía quitar mi atención de su delgado pero atlético cuerpo. Aquí tenía la confirmación de que tenía el mejor, más inteligente y más apuesto setter del universo. Su piel se veía tan suave y pálida, su espalda era sencillamente perfecta y sus abdominales... Ah sus abdominales deberían ser ilegales si no querían causarle un infarto a alguien.</p><p>Espera... ¿Abdominales? Eso significa que Akaashi ya había notado mi presencia, alcé la vista y sus profundos pero apacibles ojos que me recordaban al océano, me recibieron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿Alguien Que Me Guste?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi no pasó por alto el extraño comportamiento que tuvo su capitán durante ese día. Cualquiera pensaría que Kotaro estaba igual que siempre pero Akaashi sentía que había algo diferente.</p><p>El albino siempre se caracterizaba por su conducta hiperactiva y sus bruscos cambios de humor, lo que por naturaleza lo volvían alguien muy distraído. Algo podía molestarlo y perturbar su estado de ánimo y a los 5 minutos volvía a estar como si nada porque olvidó la causa de su preocupación, de tal manera que lo anormal sería no verlo distraído. Pero ese día había sido diferente, el azabache no sabía cómo explicarlo… Era un tipo distinto de distracción, menos olvidadizo y más como abstraído en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Por ahora decidió que lo mejor sería hacer como si no estuviera actuando diferente, si mañana seguía igual se encargaría de averiguar el problema e intentaría solucionarlo. Hoy se concentrará en estudiar para sus exámenes en la casa del <em>ace</em>.</p><p>No se dio cuenta de en qué momento su amigo regresó a los vestidores, apenas sintió su presencia se giró mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa.<em> «Esa mirada otra vez, su cuerpo está aquí pero su mente parece haberlo abandonado»</em> Pensó.</p><p>—Bokuto-san ¿Ya nos vamos? —Lo llamó para que volviera en sí.</p><p>—¿Uh? Ah, sí. Ya podemos irnos.</p><p>Caminaron juntos a la casa del mayor —Que estaba solo a 10 minutos de distancia—  alternando entre cómodos silencios y uno que otro comentario al azar por parte del de ojos color ambar. Pronto llegaron a su destino, ahí los recibieron los padres de Bokuto que insistieron en que cenaran todos juntos. Una vez terminaron de comer ambos chicos subieron al cuarto del bicolor. Después de unas horas de haber estudiado —Teniendo en cuenta que un 80% había consistido en Kotaro quejándose de tener que estudiar— la señora Bokuto les subió unos bocadillos así que decidieron dar por terminada su sesión de estudio.</p><p>—Akaashi —Bokuto adoptó un aura muy seria, o tan seria como podía ser cuando sostenía una galleta de animalito en su mano— ¿Tienes alguien que te guste?</p><p>Bueno, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Es decir, sí, eran adolescentes, bestias hormonales a los que les intrigaba el mundo adulto y sobretodo el tema del romance entre otros asuntos carnales, al menos a la mayoría. Pero aún así a Keiji no se le pasó por la mente que Bokuto estuviera interesado en algo más que el volleyball y el yakiniku ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Al parecer sí porque en estos momentos su amigo acababa de tocar el tema. A él por su parte no era algo que lo desvelara, había recibido unas cuantas confesiones a lo largo de su vida pero no había aceptado ninguna, tampoco se había sentido especialmente atraído por alguna persona antes.</p><p>—¿Por qué la pregunta?</p><p>—Estoy enamorado —Exclamó Kotaro. Su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos brillaban semejantes a dos piedras preciosas iluminando en la total oscuridad.</p><p>En ese momento el albino estaba pensando en el kouhai que le robaba tantos suspiros, en su sonrisa, es sus hermosos ojos que parecían contener todos los secretos del universo, en su forma de animarlo, en lo amable y servicial que era con todos. A veces a Bokuto le gustaría obligarlo a ser más egoísta, que pensara más en sí mismo ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Esos detalles eran lo que lo cautivaban cada día más.</p><p>Evidentemente Akaashi no sabía esto. Basado en su experiencia en el romance —Que se basaba exclusivamente en las películas románticas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver— y usando un poco de lógica lo más razonable era que había estado actuando así de distraído por es motivo, además podía deducir que en ese momento Bokuto estaba pensando en la persona que le gustaba. Sintió el estómago pesado con la idea de que alguien pudiera sacarle esa sonrisa con el mero pensamiento, ignoró la sensación, algo que comió debió haberle caído mal.</p><p>—Ya veo —fue lo que respondió.</p><p>—¿Sabes? Esa person-</p><p>—Ya es tarde y estoy cansado —Akaashi se levantó antes que Bokuto pudiera empezar a hablar de esa persona—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya.</p><p>—Oh, tienes razón —Contestó su senpai un poco decaído.</p><p>El menor se sentía extraño. Lo último que dijo lo hizo por impulso, sin pensarlo, no quería que su amigo empezara a hablar de la persona de la que estaba enamorado. Espera… ¿Podría ser que él…? ¿Por Bokuto? No. Imposible, no podía ser eso, nunca había mirado a su amigo con otras intenciones. El cansancio ya le estaba tomando factura, una siesta eliminaría todas esas locuras en las que estaba pensando.</p><p>—Bokuto-san, ¿Dónde están las sábanas?</p><p>—Ya las busco —Declaró mientras se paraba apresuradamente de la cama, tal vez demasiado apresurado.</p><p>—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió su kouhai.</p><p>Pero ya era tarde, su senpai trastabilló con el futón que acababan de tender en el piso, Keiji se aproximó velozmente para evitar su inminente caída ¿El resultado? el azabache había caído sobre su espalda en el futón de invitados donde iba a dormir. Por otro lado, Bokuto de alguna forma había terminado encima del menor, con los antebrazos apoyados en el suelo y a cada lado de la cabeza de Akaashi. Sus rostros estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. A esa distancia podían ver el rubor que se extendía por las mejillas del otro e incluso sentir sus respiraciones.</p><p>Kotaro posó su vista en los labios del ojiazul, si se movía tan solo un centímetro sus labios colisionarían. Obviamente para Akaashi esta acción no pasó desapercibida, lo siguiente que hizo los tomó por sorpresa a los dos: cerró los ojos, como ratificando que quería que se besaran, el más alto lo imitó y se dispuso a acercar su rostro. Sus labios se rozaron, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo más un ruido los interrumpió.</p><p>—¡¿Chicos, ya se durmieron?! ¡¿Necesitan algo?! —Gritó el señor Bokuto desde el piso de abajo.</p><p>—¡No, papá! —Le aclaró girando su cabeza hacia la puerta.</p><p>Cuando retornó su atención a su amigo este ya había abierto los ojos y apartaba la mirada.</p><p>—Akaashi...</p><p>—Bokuto-san, por favor levántese, si no no podré dormir —Dijo empujándolo suavemente por los hombros.</p><p>El bicolor obedeció y ahora sí le entregó una sábana que tomó del armario. Cuando iba a decir algo más su vice-capitán lo cortó con un simple “Buenas noches”.</p><p>El pelinegro se había envuelto totalmente en la sábana ajena, haciendo sentir aún peor a Bokuto.</p><p>Akaashi había cerrado los ojos, eso significaba que quería que lo besara ¿No? No obstante no se sentía correcto después de ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo (al cual no encontraba explicación alguna) ¿Estaba molesto? No había manera de asegurarlo a menos que se lo preguntara, y Akaashi no se veía dispuesto a cooperar a un interrogatorio ¿Será que se… Arrepentía? Bueno eso era casi seguro.</p><p>Apagó las luces y se resguardó en su propia cama. Sería una noche larga, tenía que pensar en cómo disculparse mañana.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Estamos Bien?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo estaba jodido. </p><p>¿Qué carajos acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso con su mejor amigo?</p><p>No entendía qué pasaba en el interior de la cabeza de Bokuto para que mirara tan fijamente sus labios en un momento así. No entendía por qué cerró los ojos, prácticamente le extendió una invitación para que lo besara. No entendía por qué no se apartó si no que esperó con ansias el contacto. No entendía por qué su corazón seguía latiendo aún una hora después de que se hubieran separado. No entendía absolutamente nada. </p><p>Bokuto le acababa de decir que estaba enamorado ¡¿Entonces por qué demonios lo había besado?! No pensó que su senpai fuera la clase de persona que besa a una persona cuando tiene sentimientos por otra… A menos que él fuera esa persona. </p><p>Si le ponía un poco de lógica al asunto no era una suposición descabellada. Ambos congenian muy bien y son tan buenos amigos que llegan al punto de que la manera en la que interactúan con el otro no es la misma con la que se comportan con cualquier otro amigo. </p><p>El Akaashi racional de siempre pudo llegar a esa conclusión, no obstante el amor —consciente o inconscientemente— cambia a las personas, en este caso el lado pesimista del azabache dominó al lado racional al extremo de que descartó la posibilidad de inmediato. Por otro lado, los chances de que él estuviera teniendo sentimientos diferentes a la amistad por el albino eran altas. </p><p>Lo que debería hacer por ahora era dormir, no iba a llegar a una respuesta después de analizar las circunstancias durante unos cuantos minutos, más después del día tan agitado por el que había pasado. </p><p>Con lo que Keiji no contaba era que su subconsciente tenía otro plan. </p><p>Esa noche tuvo un sueño algo subido de tono cuyo protagonista era nada más y nada menos que su capitán.</p><p>Esta vez sus labios no sólo se rozaban si no que chocaban sin ocultar el deseo, las lenguas invadían la boca contraría sin escatimar ni una pizca de pasión. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer apresuradamente los firmes músculos... Y lo siguiente que supo fue que el despertador estaba sonando, indicando que un nuevo día escolar estaba por empezar. </p><p>La luz del día se colaba por un espacio que no cubrían las persianas y pegaba de lleno en la cama de Bokuto, quien ya no estaba ahí.</p><p><em>«Por eso debió despertar antes de que sonara la alarma»</em> pensó el menor. </p><p>En cualquier caso, agradecía que no estuviera en la habitación. Akaashi no sabía cómo confrontarlo después de lo de ayer, del sueño que tuvo y del problema que escondía en sus pantalones. Sin duda la mañana había empezado un tanto dura. </p><p>Intentó tranquilizarse. Simplemente era una respuesta fisiológica normal en cualquier adolescente, además llevaba más de una semana sin hacerse cargo de sus necesidades; esto sumado al breve contacto de la noche anterior —hasta ahora lo más lejos que había llegado con una persona— dieron como resultado dicha reacción por parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>O eso quería pensar. </p><p>Después de lidiar con su amiguito se vistió y bajó a desayunar. En el mesón de la cocina encontró un montón de onigiris —siempre que Akaashi se quedaba a dormir la mamá de Kotaro preparaba onigiris en forma de “agradecimiento” por soportar a su hijo—.</p><p>—Buenos días —lo saludó el mayor.</p><p>—Buenos días, ¿Y tus padres?</p><p>—Ya se fueron a trabajar, lo usual en ellos —el otro asintió y se dispuso a engullir onigiris.</p><p>El resto de la comida continuó en silencio, Bokuto sin saber cómo abordar el tema y Akaashi sin querer ahondar en él. Luego de desayunar se dirigieron a la escuela, uno al lado de otro.</p><p>Esta vez Kotaro estaba decidido a hablar sobre aquello. Era ahora o nunca. Si dejaba pasar el tema por más tiempo las cosas podrían ponerse incómodas entre ellos.</p><p>—Umm, Akaashi. </p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer —carraspeó—, eh, tú sabes.</p><p>—Ah —las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron, en primera instancia por la mención de lo ocurrido y después por recordar el sueño. </p><p>—En serio no era mi intención — «Forzarte a hacerlo» omitió.</p><p>El menor en vez de sentirse aliviado se sintió más bien… ¿Desilusionado? Pero evidentemente no iba a admitir eso en voz alta.   </p><p>—Está bien, Bokuto-san. Fue un accidente.</p><p>—¿Entonces…? ¿Todo bien? —El menor asintió— ¡Akaaashee!</p><p>Bokuto lo abrazó efusivamente tal como si acabarán de ganar un partido, el otro solo le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.</p><p>Sin embargo, no estaba bien. Ambos sabían que no había sido un accidente. Los dos quisieron que ese beso pasara y por mucho que intentaran pasar ese detalle por alto no lo podían ignorar por completo, pero harían su mayor esfuerzo por olvidarlo y continuar con su dinámica habitual.</p><p>La práctica de ese día fue como cualquier otra: Bokuto tan animado como de costumbre —con uno que otro altibajo de por medio—, el equipo dando su mayor esfuerzo por centrarse en practicar e ignorar el estado semi-emo de su capitán y Akaashi lidiando con sus repentinos cambios de humor. Ya no quedaba rastro del ace distraído del día anterior y el vice capitán haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por separar sus pensamientos íntimos al entrar en la cancha. </p><p>Lo distinto de ese día fue que Kotaro no se quedó tiempo extra al terminar la práctica y tampoco se fue junto a Akaashi con el pretexto de tener algo urgente que hacer.</p><p>Ese asunto urgente era ir a casa de su bro a desahogarse por lo que pasó con Keiji.</p><p>—¿Dices que cerró los ojos cuando miraste sus labios? —el otro asintió— ¿Y no te apartó? —esta vez hubo una negación— ¿Y después evitó el tema hasta que acordaron olvidarlo? </p><p>—¡Me has preguntado lo mismo 5 veces ya!</p><p>—Tenía que estar seguro —su amigo lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito, suplicando por ayuda— ¿Qué quieres hacer?</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—Me refiero a si quieres actuar como si ese beso nunca pasó. Si te quieres conformar con ser solo su amigo o estás dispuesto a decirle cómo te sientes entendiendo que el resultado puede ser bueno… <em>O no tan bueno</em> —añadió con una mueca.</p><p>—Yo… Él en serio me gusta pero no quiero perderlo —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Nada me haría más feliz que ser más que su amigo, sin embargo, no quiero que mi ambición termine arruinando nuestra amistad.</p><p>—A juzgar por su reacción no creo que le haya disgustado lo que pasó entre ustedes. Creo que tienes una oportunidad, depende de ti si la sabes aprovechar o no.</p><p>Los ojos de Kotaro adquirieron un brillo especial al contemplar la posibilidad de poder otro tipo de relación con su Kouhai.</p><p>Era hora de poner en marcha una estrategia para ganar el corazón de su setter favorito antes de confesarle todo lo que sentía por él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Google, Me Has Fallado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era hora de la verdad, toda su vida dependía del éxito de su plan para conquistar a Akaashi, ¿Podrían tener una boda en la orilla de la playa, con el mar como testigo de su amor y con Yakiniku como plato principal? Estaba por verse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, Bokuto ya se enfrentaba al primer obstáculo en su camino: todavía no tenía un plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, claro que no! Esa misma noche se puso manos a la obra y empezó a formar su plan, con ayuda de su sensei de vida: Google. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de buscar </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Cómo hacer que un chico se enamore de ti»</span>
  </em>
  <span>, le aparecieron muchos resultados, algunos con títulos bastante cuestionables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los primeros cuatro entradas eran anuncios sobre amarres, hechizos y conjuros de amor… en oferta, definitivamente no era una buena opción, ¿Qué clase de negocio daba el 90% de descuento y te devuelve el dinero si no obtienes resultados? Muy bueno para ser verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adicionalmente, ¿Qué era eso de </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Cómo robar su corazón en 10 sencillos pasos"</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ¿Robar el corazón de alguien? Qué clase de demente escribía pasos para cometer esa atrocidad y lo subía a un blog, siguiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"13 pasos para conquistarlo"</span>
  </em>
  <span> ¿Trece pasos? ¿Qué querían conquistar, un continente? Esos eran demasiados pasos y tiempo, justo lo que no tenía él. No podía darse el lujo de perder un día más, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien quisiera robarle a Akaashi y cuando se graduara no podría impedirlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar a la página, siguiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Enamóralo en 5 sencillos pasos"</span>
  </em>
  <span> este se veía bastante prometedor, cinco pasos y sencillos para complementar, justo lo que buscaba. Además, el nombre de la página web </span>
  <em>
    <span>«academia de amor»</span>
  </em>
  <span> le generaba mucha confianza, por no mencionar al autor </span>
  <em>
    <span>«Gurú del amor»</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1. Haz contacto visual.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Parecía bastante fácil de llevar a cabo y según el sitio web, tenía resultados realmente prometedores en términos de avanzar hacia el corazón de la otra persona, con esto en mente, se dispuso a aumentar el contacto visual con el otro chico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo observaba sin disimulo en los descansos, no apartaba su mirada cuando hablaban —gracias a esta nueva costumbre pudo codificar con más detalle el perfecto y terso rostro de Keiji, incluso notó un par de pequeños lunares en su rostro que siempre le habían pasado desapercibidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ojos lo seguían en los entrenamientos y los vestidores —cayendo en cuenta de la asiduidad con la que su kouhai jugaba con sus manos, a lo mejor no por ansiedad o nerviosismo si no por simple y llana costumbre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cualquier persona externa el de cabello bicolor podría parecer un acosador, a Akaashi, por otro lado, le recordaba a un búho con esos enormes y brillantes ojos dorados que lo perseguían. Aunque no podía mentir, le inquietaba un poco sentir su mirada sobre él todo el día. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, esa era la razón por la que su corazón se aceleraba, no había mayor trasfondo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué le pasa ahora? —preguntó Konoha cuando el balón de volleyball se estrelló contra la cara del capitán por cuarta vez en el día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los miembros de tercero posaron su atención en el menor, buscando una respuesta en el que todo lo sabía sobre el </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mismo </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> que en ese momento se dirigía a la enfermería acompañado de Yukie para detener el sangrado de su nariz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé —contestó el vice capitán.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Le debes dinero o algo? No te quita los ojos de encima —exclamó Komi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Tal vez solo quiere que coloques algunos pases para él? —especuló Yamato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desgraciadamente, a los pocos días, el paso número uno tuvo que interrumpirse,  desistió de este cuando se golpeó la cara con un poste que no notó por estar pendiente de Akaashi —un pequeño moretón en su frente, de unos dos centímetros de diámetro, lo acompañó por un par de días, como recordatorio de su fracaso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque tampoco podía ignorar las múltiples ocasiones en las que el balón de volleyball rebotó en su rostro durante los entrenamientos, provocando que el entrenador le llamara la atención y sus compañeros de equipo se burlaran de su despiste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le fue difícil desistir del paso uno, sin embargo. De cualquier forma no parecía estar surtiendo algún efecto en Akaashi. Tal vez lo único bueno que sacó de toda la situación fue que su mirada y la del de ojos azules se cruzó en </span>
  <em>
    <span>muchas</span>
  </em>
  <span> oportunidades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotaro era ignorante de la frecuente mirada de su vice capitán sobre él, y tal vez nunca se habría percatado de lo mucho que Keiji lo observaba si no fuera por el primer paso de su plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>2. Dile lo que piensas.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>De acuerdo, nadie dijo que conquistar a alguien era una tarea fácil. Una nimiedad como no tener éxito en su primer intento, no iba a hacer que el gran Bokuto Kotaro se rindiera. Además, en retrospectiva, este paso no implicaba un gran cambio de su rutina, pues Kotaro siempre era muy honesto con lo que pensaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, por muy difícil que fuera de creer, en ocasiones callaba uno que otro pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la mente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pequeñas cosas como el contraste del sol reflejándose en los azulados y profundos iris del azabache, lo agradable y cómodo que era pasar tiempo con él e incluso el adorable puchero que se formaba en sus labios cuando algo no salía como él quería. Y así osaba a llamar a Bokuto berrinchudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin nada más que decir, empezó a implementar el paso número dos que figuraba en su lista: decirle a Akaashi lo que pensaba sobre él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si te cruzabas en los pasillos de fukurodani con un chico azabache de expresión seria y otro un poco más alto y robusto de cabello gris y mechones negros, lo más probable es que escucharas al último exclamar un retahíla de halagos para su acompañante. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, eres el mejor explicando matemáticas» </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, eres el mejor setter del universo»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, me gustan tus manos»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, tus ojos se achican cuando sonríes, te hace ver muy lindo»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, amo que seas tan buena persona, pero de vez en cuando deberías ser más egoísta»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Akaashi, me gusta el color de tu cabello. Me recuerda a mis frijoles favoritos» </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo tipo de pensamientos salían a flote sin ningún tipo de filtro, aunque el único que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta, por temor a la reacción del otro era: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Akaashi, tus labios son muy suaves”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quizá más adelante tomara el valor de decírselo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero no era momento de desanimarse, un tema más interesante era que ahora el nuevo pasatiempo de Bokuto era observar las reacciones del menor ante los cumplidos que le daba —tal vez todavía no se deshacía por completo de la costumbre del paso uno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hecho es que los sonrojos casi invisibles, el contacto visual evadido, las jugarretas con su dedos que denotaba nerviosismo y los breves "gracias" y "estás exagerando" bañados de vergüenza que recibía como respuesta, se le hacían cada vez más tiernos. Dichas reacciones eran un buen indicador, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Podría preguntarle a Kuroo, a Konoha o algún otro amigo, pero se negaba a compartir ese lado de Keiji que solo él había tenido el privilegio de ver. Era impensable que alguien más lo viera así, incluso que se lo imaginaran era inconcebible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotaro estaba convencido de que todo iba viento en popa, hasta que un día —algo así como una semana después iniciado el paso dos— el setter lo interrumpió en medio de una ronda de adulaciones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Bokuto-san, acaso necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de matemáticas? —indagó el de ojos azules antes de que Kotaro lograra acumular más de diez cumplidos a la hora del almuerzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó impresionado el de ojos ámbar, olvidando por completo su misión. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda sin necesidad de tantos halagos —declaró con simpleza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que el mayor pudiera reclamar algo sobre lo insinuado por Akaashi, el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la siguiente hora dio por terminada su charla. El azabache se despidió y empezó a dirigirse a su salón, dejando a su senpai aún analizando sus palabras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Qué?! ¡Akaasheee, no es así! —gritó cuando el azabache ya le llevaba una ventaja para nada despreciable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bien el segundo paso tampoco había salido como esperaba, pero aún tenía otro as bajo la manga. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>3. El amor entra por el estómago. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bueno, en realidad el tercer paso era tomar distancia para que la otra persona empezara a extrañarte, no obstante, Bokuto decidió omitirlo, teniendo en cuenta que se consideraba anímicamente incapaz de permanecer lejos de Akaashi adrede, además lo más probable es que el azabache malinterpretara la situación, sobre todo luego del beso-accidente que tuvieron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La noche anterior al día elegido preparó la comida favorita de Akaashi: Nanohana no Karashiae, vegetales (parecidos al brócoli) hervidos y aderezados con una mezcla de salsa de soja y mostaza. No podía ser tan difícil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la hora del almuerzo le ofreció con emoción el platillo que con tanto esmero logró cocinar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ten 'Kaashi, lo preparé especialmente para ti! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿En serio? —el más alto asintió—. Gracias, pero… ¿Desde cuándo sabe cocinar? —inquirió el azabache mientras recibía el recipiente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no es así? —respondió inflando su pecho, orgulloso de su creación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bokuto-san, no debiste —exclamó Keiji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es nada Akaashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, en serio… no debiste —repitió sus palabras cuando obtuvo una primera vista de la comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unos bocados más tarde, en mitad de la degustación, el rostro de Akaashi se puso pálido y salió corriendo mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. Bokuto lo persiguió hasta el cubículo del baño en el que Akaashi empezó a vomitar hasta su alma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando las arcadas del más bajo se detuvieron emprendieron su camino a la enfermería, donde llamaron a sus padres, que en breve lo fueron a recoger para llevarlo directo al hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resulta que la mostaza que utilizó Kotaro en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo vencida, ya que todos los Bokuto —a excepción de su madre— eran alérgicos a la salsa, y la señora Bokuto tampoco era amante del aderezo en cuestión, hasta el punto de olvidar que tenía un frasco en su despensa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dos visitas a la enfermería, otra al hospital y un moretón en su frente fueron suficientes para convencer a Bokuto de ponerle un alto a su plan, pero más importante: no volvería a confiar en Google. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O eso dijo minutos antes de buscar su tarea de química en el explorador, pero eso era otro asunto.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ahora se tomaría un merecido descanso del plan de conquistar a Akaashi, si lo pensaba bien tal vez la mejor opción siempre fue que Keiji cayera naturalmente por sus encantos sin ningún otro tipo de intervención, así como había sucedido para Bokuto. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bajo La Lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>—¿Eres feliz, Akaashi?<br/>Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al menor. <br/>—No lo sé —contestó después de una pausa—. Quiero pensar que lo soy ¿Qué hay de usted?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Akaashi Keiji no le gustan los días lluviosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había un significado profundo en su disgusto, al pelinegro simplemente le molestaba cuando sus zapatos terminaban empapados. Aunque si tuviera que elegir una palabra más precisa sería incomodidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sensación de los calcetines húmedos le incomodaba, mucho más si se sumaba a la ecuación el sostener un paraguas mientras el viento helado se estrella contra tu rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era demasiado molesto, demasiado incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente los días lluviosos solo eran buenos cuando los veías desde el interior de tu hogar, mientras estás resguardado bajo una sábana y leyendo un libro.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por desgracia aquel día mostraba claros signos de que iba a ser una de esas veces en las que tendría que enfrentar la lluvia sin un techo sobre su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eran casi las 8 a.m. y aún no había señales de que el sol fuera a salir, o más bien de que las nubes que lo tapaban tuvieran la intención de dejarle mostrarse; así que como medida de prevención el ojiazul tomo un paraguas —aun si en su interior guardaba la esperanza de no tener que utilizarla— y partió hacia la escuela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Akaashi en realidad no le mortificaba </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto </span>
  </em>
  <span>el hecho de que no fuera un día lluvioso, o al menos no lo suficiente para quejarse en voz alta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ese no era el caso de todos los miembros del equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani, quedó más que claro en las horas de la tarde cuando llevaban una media hora de haber empezado a practicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Debido a que la lluvia está empeorando, la práctica de hoy termina aquí —les comunicó el entrenador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos estaban un poco decepcionados porque apenas alcanzaron a calentar, pero no se iban a quejar si les daban un día de descanso… Bueno, casi todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡¡No!!! ¡No es justo! —gritó el capitán al escuchar la noticia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y, como si no fuera suficiente, empezó a rodar en posición fetal por todo el piso del gimnasio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Akaashi, haz algo —exclamó Konoha no interesado especialmente en Kotaro, de hecho estaba más preocupado por que los quejidos del </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> le dieran un dolor de cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No veo qué podría hacer… —respondió el aludido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno, te lo encargo Akaashi-kun —habló esta vez el entrenador justo antes de abandonar el recinto con rumbo a quien sabe donde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konoha le regaló una mirada de “te lo dije” a Keiji, quien solo pretendió ignorarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bokuto-san —lo llamó una vez estuvo a su lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cabello bicolor solo lo miró de reojo, deliberando si escucharlo o no dependiendo de lo que dijera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si no nos vamos ahora la lluvia lo hará imposible después —no obtuvo respuesta—. Entonces me iré solo —exclamó el azabache mientras se alejaba del mayor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotaro se mostró igual de desinteresado que el contrario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Espero que tenga un paraguas si se va ir solo —el más alto dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, al parecer no tenía uno. Evidentemente para el de ojos azules no pasó desapercibida dicha acción—. Si se resfría no podré quedarme una hora más de lo normal mañana para colocarle pases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con eso último logró captar toda la atención del contrario, el cual ahora lo miraba con interés mal disimulado. Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento parecía realmente un búho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Lo harás? —inquirió mientras observaba a Keiji con esos brillantes ojos dorados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mencionado asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❖❖❖</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Akaashi, apresúrate! —gritó Kotaro ya en la salida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un momento —contestó en voz baja, por quinta vez consecutiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji estaba intentando encontrar su chaqueta en su casillero —si es que con todas las libretas, libros, ropa y lápices desparramados por todos lados podía seguir llamándose así—, sin mucho éxito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al notar que su senpai no había seguido insistiendo en que se apresurara alzó su vista solo para encontrarse con un Bokuto bastante feliz bajo las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de soltar un largo suspiro desistió de su cometido y se apresuró en llegar al mayor para cubrirlos a ambos con el paraguas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces —la mayoría del tiempo, de hecho— Akaashi no podía evitar pensar que Bokuto actuaba como un niño pequeño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez emprendieron el camino de regreso el menor se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido consciente de cuán voluminosa eran la espalda y los hombros de Bokuto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo comprendió mejor cuando prácticamente lo sacaba de su propia sombrilla a pesar de que iban hombro contra hombro, y no es como si Akaashi pudiera decirle que dejara de tener un cuerpo tan fornido porque se estaba empezando a salir del área que cubría el objeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muchos menos cuando el mismo Keiji fue quien le ofreció que compartieran el paraguas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, eso no era lo que lo estaba sacando de quicio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que en verdad empezaba a molestar a Akaashi era que el más alto caminaba como si no estuvieran debajo de un paraguas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiperactivo como nadie más, se desviaba de su camino por cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El menor perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces escuchó un “¡Mira eso!” o “¡Qué lindo cachorro!” o “¡Espero que esa señora no haya pisado excremento justo ahora!” entre otras variantes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que lo anterior era mucho mejor al par de veces que tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Bokuto luego de que este se fuera a saltar sobre un charco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así fue como ambos terminaron empapados a pesar de llevar un paraguas con ellos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muchos les parecería irónico, a Keiji simplemente le hizo pensar que había obrado mal en su vida pasada o que alguno de sus antecesores lo había hecho y que esto era parte del castigo divino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bokuto-san —dijo con más seriedad de la acostumbrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ya basta, estamos completamente mojados ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Akasheee, no te enojes —le pidió mientras hacía ojitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«Bokuto ha usado ojitos de perrito»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«¡Es super efectivo!» </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando Bokuto lo miraba de esa forma Akaashi era incapaz de seguir molesto con el más alto y Kotaro sabía muy bien aquello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez logró calmar los ánimos de su kouhai con su mañoso truco se apuró en cambiar el tema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No has escuchado decir que bajo la lluvia es más fácil saber cuando una persona es feliz? —dijo de repente—. Es porque no les importa mojarse ¿Crees que sea cierto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eres feliz, Akaashi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al menor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo sé —contestó después de una pausa—. Quiero pensar que lo soy ¿Qué hay de usted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A veces no estoy muy seguro de si lo soy, pero definitivamente cuando estoy contigo me divierto mucho —respondió como si nada—, así que si la pregunta es si en estos momentos estoy feliz, entonces la respuesta es que sí —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso no tiene sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero al menos te hice sonreír —contraatacó el de peinado puntiagudo al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se había colado en los labios del otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El mayor aprovechó el nerviosismo que produjeron aquellas palabras en el vice capitán para tomar con sus propias manos la sombrilla que hasta el momento había llevado el dueño del objeto durante todo el recorrido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para satisfacción adicional de Kotaro sus manos se rozaron en el proceso, por lo que terminó por emitir una boba sonrisa sin querer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos vamos a resfriar —se quejó Keiji cuando el de cabello bicolor cerró la el paraguas, dejándolos expuestos a la lluvia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seamos felices bajo la lluvia —exclamó Bokuto ignorando intencionalmente el comentario.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No estaba tirado en el gimnasio hace un rato quejándose de la lluvia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Akaasheee, eso es parte del pasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No ha pasado ni siquiera una hora…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin tener mayor interés en mantener aquella conversación sobre su berrinche en el gimnasio, Bokuto tomó la mano de Akaashi y lo atrajo hacía sí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El azabache no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse por aquella acción cuando el de ojos dorados ya había empezado a hacer movimientos extraños, aun sin la intención de soltar su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué se supone que hacemos? —se atrevió a indagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bailando bajo la lluvia! —aclaró como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji mantuvo su seria expresión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mis zapatos se van a empapar —aquello hizo que su amigo se detuviera un momento para pensar mejor la situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese no es un problema —el más bajo lo miró de manera inquisitiva—. Ya están empapados así que no es una buena excusa, Akaashee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji soltó un suspiro. Esa simple respuesta hizo que finalmente se rindiera, no tenía oportunidad de ganarle a la persistencia del </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Akaashi Keiji no le gustan los días lluviosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sensación de los calcetines húmedos le incomodaba, mucho más si se sumaba a la ecuación el chocar del agua sobre su pantalón al pisar un charco y el viento helado que se estrella contra tu rostro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era demasiado molesto, demasiado incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero la hermosa sonrisa de Bokuto Kotaro hacía que todas esas incomodidades valieran la pena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al parecer, a veces terminar empapado por bailar bajo la lluvia para complacer a tu insistente mejor amigo se podía sentir mil veces mejor que observar las gotas caer desde el interior de tu hogar, mientras estás resguardado bajo una sábana y leyendo un libro.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>